bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ErzaTitaniaScarlet
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Windup! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shūgo Kanō page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:58, July 22, 2011 Contributions Thanks for all your contributions. I've made you an admin. Sorasky 06:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! glad I could help. Noien-sama 14:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Categories Hi I noticed you logged in more recently than Sorasky has so I thought I'd ask your input, what do you think about shortening "Category:Male Characters"/"Category:Female Characters" categories to simply "Males"/"Females"? It's a lot easier to type this way, I think it's implied since there aren't any non-characters who are male/female right? Figure to change from adjective to noun. +y@talk 20:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *Sure no problem. There's no rush but when I find some time I'll tell you once it's done :) +y@talk 21:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :K done, tagged them. What do you think about Teams/Schools? It's tough I guess because not every member of a school is on a team, though I guess even the cheering squad might indirectly be considered part of them. Would it be easier to just call the categories schools so we can include more than the actual players? +y@talk 00:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Cheering squad would be good, though TBH with those 2 friends I'm not sure which is which. I have a picture of the pair but not sure which to add to which page. Does there end up being more than 3? Are we including the mothers? Also is there just a cheering squad for the main team or are there notable squads for other teams later? I'm not sure since I'm only ~halfway atm. The only thing about school/team division is that it'd require differently named categories. This'd work fine if they had names separate for the location (like Blue Jays for Toronto) but it appears all the teams are just named after their schools, so I'm not sure how to distinguish them. Maybe something like Category:Nishiura Players] being a subcategory of Category:Nishiura students? *shrug* +y@talk 19:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Group images For images like File:OF Tosei.gif and File:11662-620x-Big-Windup-Main.jpg for example, where there are many people at once (often in uniform so they look similar) one thing I was hoping to eventually do would be in the image description page to make a numbered list of all the people in the image. That way anyone who looks at an image on a team page might be all "who's that?" and it would be easy to find out I guess. I'm still trying to learn the main team so stuff like Tosei's going to take a while, lol. Plus there's bound to be unnamed members on each team who lack names/articles. In those cases, should we still to try to make pages based on what we can figure out? Like maybe name them after their shirt number (aka "Tosei 4") or even if we just know a first or surname, or a nickname, or maybe the position they play? +y@talk 20:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mothers opinion I was wondering if I could get your input on something. There's this picture of a bunch of the main team's mothers at a game in season 1 here. I filled in all I could tell but 2 are a bit mysterious to me. It is the one in the light blue hoody on the left of the screen (sitting on the right of the others) and the one in the black clothes on the right of the screen (sitting to the left of the others) which you can also see on either end of this shot. There's another shot of the woman in black here. If I can remember what ep this is from I'll go check the credits in case I can match it up since I didn't start paying attention to them until S2. There's another of the girl in blue talking here. Please ignore title, it's not Tajima's mom, I just thought it was at first since she was talking about him, wish I could retitle but only mods can do that, but I don't know what to title it yet. There are two of them who are not on the list. Keiko Izumi who can be seen here and Misae Abe who can be seen here. The only thing is, nothing jumps out at me as looking like either one of them. Like it almost seems like it could be either-or, or possibly someone else. Regarding the other 3 players, Yūto Sakaeguchi's mom died, and I don't think we've seen either Kazutoshi Oki or Shintarō Nishihiro's family yet. +y@talk 06:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool thanks. Once I remember what ep this is (I think it's when ren's cousin shows up) I'll check credits. If names of the 2 teammates who are missing mom's come up I'll assume it's them. If it doesn't and the ones they might look like do I'll assume it's them. +y@talk 23:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ren's father Howdy! I'm a fanfiction writer. So, I've been writing a fanfiction that involves Naoe and Ren's Dad as Queen and King of the Nishiura Kingdom. *giggle* I've heard from the Oofuri meme that Ren's father is named Reiichi. I do not know if this is true. Can you confirm? Or any of the other admins? AkurnaSkulblaka 01:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :His name's Rei1? There is a Reiichi Harada character but that's not Ren's dad. Even though it's been used, there have been other characters in this anime who share the same name (Keisuke Umehara + Keisuke Yamanoi, Kurata Takeshi + Tosei's Kurata) so can't rule it out. :That said, looking at the 2nd row of File:S2e7c3.jpg the credits from the episode his dad was in, the group who fansubbed the version I watched translated it as simply "Mr. Mihashi", unlike the mothers who had first names translated. So if he did have a first name, I'd have to assume it would be something that came from the manga. +y@talk 06:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandals amuck Some examples: *http://bigwindup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/164.8.64.227 *http://bigwindup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.45.101.115 *http://bigwindup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/183.24.141.132 *http://bigwindup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.115.236.135 Luckily some other nice IP editors reverted the vandalism. In the future if they do it in a more dedicated fashion it'd be nice to ban them a while though. In case more SysOps need to be appointed, I think the other crats have been inactive long enough that you should be promoted in their place =/ Would you accept the nomination if I put it up on w:adoptions? +y@talk 03:58, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and/or help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Big Windup! Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 20:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Abe i like abe Vandals Was hoping you might be able to block this guy and this guy for removing content from pages. Also, would it be possible to have rollback rights so I can revert edits like that faster? +Y 06:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC)